


Maybe You're Not So Bad After All

by Mabelangelo (Nocturnal_Introvert)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, One Shot, Shipping, minority ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Introvert/pseuds/Mabelangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie hasn't ever really paid much attention to Dipper's sister, until one day he literally runs into her at the Mystery Shack. All he wants to do is leave, and she's entirely too cheerful about everything. But will a mutual hobby make him realize that maybe she's not as annoying as she seems?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You're Not So Bad After All

It was a warm summer day in Gravity Falls. The sun was shining high in the cloudless sky. It had rained the previous afternoon, which made the whole town seem brighter and cleaner than normal. The sky seemed bluer and the grass seemed greener. Everything seemed more vibrant and alive. It was a beautiful day. Yet this was the exact type of day a certain apathetic teen loathed. It was too bright, everything smelled weird and the earth was a bit mushy beneath his feet. It was too hot to wear his favorite hoodie and super-tight jeans, and the tshirt and shorts he had to wear were totally not his style. It was just terrible. The worst part of it all was that this was the exact type of day when the Mystery Shack seemed to have the most tourists. It was really no surprise to him that Wendy was busy at work when he stopped by to visit her. (Though one can only be so busy ignoring customers and reading a magazine.)

As Robbie was leaving the shack, he saw a short brunette girl half skipping, half sprinting towards him, not paying any attention to where she was going. He tried to step out of her way, but there wasn't really much room in the doorway for him to move.

"Hey, kid, watch where you're going!" Robbie growled, glaring towards the girl. She skidded to a stop in front of him, nearly colliding with him, and some sort of book dropped from her hands.

It was at that moment that Robbie realized who she was. It was Dipper's sister. He didn't remember her name, but honestly, he couldn't care any less. At the moment, he just wanted to play his guitar and maybe sulk a bit. He did not want to hang out at the Mystery Dump any longer, and he certainly did not want to deal with a clumsy pre-teen ramming into him.

"Whoopsie!" The girl said, somewhat apologetically.

The older boy rolled his eyes and leaned down to pick up her book, a random act of kindness inspired entirely by his desire to leave as soon as possible, and continued on his way out of the Shack, sidestepping around Dipper's sister. Obviously, he wasn't used to being kind very often, because he entirely forgot to give the girl her book back.

"Robbie! What the hay?" She whined, chasing after him.

Robbie looked down at the book in his hands and huffed. "Uh-Sorry." He muttered, holding it out to her. Even though he wasn't intending to find out what it was, he couldn't help but notice that the book said "Mabel's Sketchbook!" In fact, it was kind of hard not to notice, seeing as it was written in huge glittery bubble letters on the cover. For some reason, it struck him as odd that this girl would be into drawing. Now he was the slightest bit curious. He had always thought Mabel was just some sort of weird girly-girl who only cared about boys, her hair, and some weird things like pigs and eating excessive amounts of candy. The fact that someone like her was into art seemed a bit weird to him. "You draw?" He asked her as she retrieved her sketchbook.

Mabel nodded excitedly. "Yeah I do! I was just going to show my brother my latest sketch." She explained. Despite how much Robbie and Dipper hated each other, it didn't seem to affect Mabel when her brother wasn't around. She didn't seem like the type of girl to hate anyone, and she was a huge believer in second chances…and third, and fourth, however many it took. "Wanna see it?" She asked Robbie. Without waiting for an answer, she flipped open the book and stuck it in front of the older boy's face. In great detail, she had drawn a black horse with huge dark wings.

Robbie did not expect that type of thing at all. He thought she would have drawn something stupid, like a half fairy princess half unicorn or a waffle with giant arms or something. But this drawing was really impressive. He had to admit, the girl definitely had some artistic ability.

"Whoa, not bad." Robbie said with an approving nod. He turned to walk away, but Mabel kept talking.

"Thanks! I know! His name is Black Licorice, and he has the power over death, AND the Land of Candy!" A huge smile spread across her face, a flash of white and metal shining in the overpowering sunlight.

Robbie rolled his eyes, but he let out a quiet chuckle. "That's um…Pretty neat." He told her.

"Yeah, I'm an arts and crafts master! Do you like art too?" Mabel asked. A heartbeat later, she answered the question on her own. "Wait, that's right, you do! You're the one who painted the muf-er…explosion… on the water tower!"

Robbie hated it when people insulted his art, but he wasn't entirely sure that's what the girl was trying to do. He shrugged in response.

"Yeah, I did. But it's no big deal though. It's not my best work. I do some sketching too every once in a while, I'm not too bad myself." He told her. Mabel seemed impressed, and for some reason, this made Robbie a tiny bit happy.

"Well I think your graffiti is amazing, no matter what Dipper says! Art is art." Mabel told the older boy, smiling up at him. Robbie couldn't keep himself from smiling back at her. For whatever reason, Mabel felt her heart skip a beat.

"You know what, kid? You're not as bad as I expected." Robbie admitted.

Mabel's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. The older boy didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah? Well, you aren't either, I guess." She said with a shrug.

Robbie laughed. Suddenly, the door to the Mystery Shack opened, and out walked a preteen boy wearing a trucker hat, vest, and gray shorts. Robbie let out a quiet sigh of relief as Mabel looked over her shoulder. The younger girl smiled as she saw her brother, which kind of irritated Robbie for some reason. Though he wasn't sure why, he hadn't been so eager to leave anymore until he saw Dipper.

"Well, catch you later, Mabel." The teen said, handing Mabel her sketchbook. "Keep up your drawing, alright? You've got talent."

Mabel blushed and nodded. "Thanks, Robbie. See ya later!" She called as he began to walk away. As soon as he was out of sight, she ran to her twin's side, a huge smile on her face.

"What was he doing here?" Dipper huffed, seeming angry.

"How should I know? Don't be so agro, bro." Mabel replied with a shrug. She was still smiling oddly.

"Mabel…Why are you all smiley?" Her twin asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm always smiley." She reminded him.

Dipper sighed. "Whatever you say, Mabel." He muttered. He forced himself to ignore any possibility that maybe his sister had actually talked to his worst enemy. And even if she did, he reassured himself, she must have been telling the older boy to stay away from Wendy and leave her brother alone. That seemed like a good reason. But by the way Mabel was smiling, he knew it wasn't the case. "Just because I know you're not thinking straight, nothing will happen, and you'll get over this in a week, I'm not going to say anything." Dipper told her, shaking his head in disapproval.

Mabel felt her face turn bright red. "Ha. Thanks, bro." She said, playfully punching him on the arm. "Hey, wanna see my new drawing? Robbie said it was 'not bad'!" 

Mabel seemed entirely too cheerful about her last statement, which really worried Dipper. He just sighed and nodded.

"Here we go again with the boy craziness." He muttered under his breath as Mabel opened up her sketchbook eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I never even thought about shipping these two until I met an awesome Robbie roleplayer while rping as Mabel and it kind of just happened. But anyway, now I almost ship them as much as I ship Wendy and Robbie. Which is a lot. I guess I somehow see them being really compatible, which sounds weird but it's completely true.


End file.
